


All In The Giving

by arobynsung



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-03
Updated: 2010-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-05 17:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arobynsung/pseuds/arobynsung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione's always been of the thought that the pleasure we give away is the only pleasure we keep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All In The Giving

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

She never understood why most people revelled so much in being shown pleasure, in being reduced to unconscious mumbles and sighs. Not that she had anything against it, she enjoyed it well enough. But then again Hermione loved the control, the absolute power of making the other person moan and tremble with need. There was nothing else like it.

A low desperate moan called her back from her musings, forcing her back to the present with its need. Familiar fingers slid over the curves of the other girl's breasts, knowing where to press, what to tweak, how to squeeze to match a groan, a moan, a sigh. Hermione bent down to taste the milky skin, tongue tingling with the taste of sweat as her fingers squeezed a nipple eliciting a primal groan from the redhead now writhing beneath her. She heard her name whispered reverently, the syllables breaking over a plea of release that she wasn't ready to give (neither was Ginny ready to receive).

Lifting her lips from the soft rosy swell of Ginny's breasts, she moved slowly, licking her way down the middle of the the younger girl's abdomen. Making sure that every inch of skin between them connected as she went, Hermione nibbled her way down her chest and over her flat stomach, smiling when Ginny's breath quickened then started coming in gasps.

This was her pleasure.

Her own breathing faltered, head thrown back as her vision blurred with the intensity of the desire. Forgetting herself she ground down against the redhead, their curves fitting and sliding together as they moved. She could feel the rise of her own body temperature, the slow torturous heat as her mind left her once again, her body taking over and grinding faster and harder.

She slid two slim fingers inside the other girl, her own sex pressing down against the rise of Ginny's thigh. She twisted and curled the digits encouraged by the mindless sounds the redhead made, all of it bringing her closer to her own orgasm. Leaning down she licked and sucked her way back up Ginny's chest, stopping just beneath the rise of the younger girl's breasts teasing her into more of a frenzy. Near breaking point, Hermione eased a third finger in, her thumb pressing into the other girl's clit, determined to bring them off simultaneously. It seemed that was all the body beneath her could take as it tensed, a keening shout turned gasp escaping Ginny as she bucked up into Hermione's fingers forcing their bodies harder into each other as they came, both of them whimpering and trembling.

The shuddering soon eased, and as they both lay there, limbs loose and sated, senses lazily floating back through the haze, Hermione smiled to herself as she curled in closer to Ginny. Fools; all those who claimed pleasure instead of giving it, they were all fools.

-


End file.
